With the existing infrastructure, such an operating mode is not fully satisfactory. In fact, the resources of the platforms that host the onboard services have characteristics specific to each provider of the corresponding service, for example in terms of the hardware, interface, operating system, software used, etc.
As a result, the maintenance and evolution of services on the aircraft are very complex for the aircraft operator to manage.
For example, content updates are done using procedures specific to each service. The user interfaces are generally not harmonized with one another and depend on the service provider. As a result, modifying the infrastructure to meet the user's need is complex. Each service has its own access and must be documented individually.
Furthermore, the operator does not have visibility on the use of the services, or centralized management of the use of the services, which considerably complicates the operation and the access and update procedures for the services.